


Burden of Responsibility

by BatchSan



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, F/F, Femslash, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 20:50:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/pseuds/BatchSan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Who am I?"</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burden of Responsibility

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for day 9 of [mmom](http://mmom.livejournal.com) (but I never posted it there). So yeah, I wrote this back in May and it was my very first LoK fic. =3

Green eyes widen as blue ones begin to glow before Korra can shut her eyes to hide the fact. Her hand picks up pace between Asami's thighs, making the other girl realize her own hand had fallen still in her surprise. Moving her hand again, Asami watches Korra's mouth fall open, pants matching her own heated ones. 

"Who am I?" Korra pants heavily into her skin.

"The Avatar," Asami replies, uncertain.

"No!"

Korra pulls away a bit, enough so Asami can see her blue eyes open, a bright glow still there but it's clouded by tears and pain now. The look breaks the heiress' heart and she brushes the thumb of her free hand against a teary eye.

"Say my name. My name, not my responsibility. Not my burden."

Asami kisses the other girl and smiles softly at her in apology. "Korra."

Again she repeats Korra's name as the dark-skinned girl's hand begins working again between her thighs. As she reaches her climax, Asami gasps _'Korra'_ again and again until she can't breathe as her body contracts and explodes in pleasure. Korra isn't far behind and she buries her face into the crook of Asami's neck, crying out the heiress' name in a single gasp before falling silent. 

Korra wraps her arms around Asami's waist and remains as she is, shivering against pale skin long after they've both caught their breath. When Korra finally looks up, the glow in her eyes is gone but her face is dark and sad.

"Thank you."

"For what?" Asami asks.

"Letting me be myself," Korra answers. "For letting me feel like I don't have the weight of the world on my shoulders for a few blissful minutes. Thank you."

Caressing Korra's cheek, Asami kisses the dark-skinned girl for a long time time.

"You're welcome."


End file.
